Talk:Barbarian Assault
Talk Page For Barbarian assault. I have so far, overhauled the barbarian assault page. Please do not revert anything I overhauled, unless you have more years of barbarian assault experience than I do. My RSN is Level 5 All, and I have played this minigame DAILY - 5 hrs a day - for 2 years+. I have done over 4500 Rounds, and I am ranked 25th~45th in real game's hiscores. However, I stopped playing BA on real game, and started playing it on 07 when 07 came out. Taking my experience into account, most of the information i edited and added is certainly correct. Thank you, and I hope you find it useful 11:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RSN: Level 5 All Just made a Wikia account Level 5 All (talk) 12:03, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Level 5 All The guidelines specifically asks you not to use your own opinions as fact. Simply because you think it's the best way, that doesn't mean that it actually is, or that people even want to do it your way. Alternate methods are allowed and encouraged. The page was riddled with typos and questionable grammar errors that seem to be linked to your edits. Some of those were fixed, most were left as-is. There are many non-capitalized words still in there that should probably be fixed. I found one instance of writing in the first person, and one instance of shameless username/youtube promotion in the Defender section. Both of these are against the guidelines. I don't know who added that, but I removed it. A detailed Defender guide is needed, not a youtube user suggestion. Please read the guidelines before you edit a page. They are there for a reason. As it states in the guidelines, this is not YOUR wiki. I only removed content from the page that I could show goes against the guidelines. I didn't take away anything that was important to your over-all method. All of that aside, thank you for your contribution 12:57, August 30, 2014 (UTC) You're right about the edits, thanks for fixing them. Also, about the video, I felt it was a good idea but I no longer feel this way. Level 5 All (talk) 23:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Quick edit to defender Nice work Dina! Recently had confirmation that the defender role is identical at all levels from Mod Tim. Sadly I didn't think to screenshot it for reference before the thread was eaten by the p51 monster, but I've edited that part of the wiki page. Hopefully we won't have the edits reverted like we used to have on the Rs3 wiki every day. BakeyOfficial (talk) 13:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Long time no talk :) I still monitor this page from time to time, even though I'm not playing runescape currently. Say hi to everyone in the BA community for me! :D Level 5 All (talk) 18:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Useful guides I understand there are guidelines not to post videos on the wiki page itself but I don't agree with that. There's been people who have posted jad simulators and other things on talk pages, so I felt like posting some useful videos here. They are personal recommendations of what guides to use, but they are very highly praised throughout the community. Defender guides: Shir's method: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvCADIqG0UI Jad Lost's Multi-killing guide: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cU8C5NhVMU Healer guides: Ritzz's speed method: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ls2a9eafhU Maybe I'm biased as I was part of the production of all three videos, but those videos are EXTREMELY helpful, be it for a completely new or very experienced player. The wiki would be significantly more useful with them than without them - Especially for the defender role due to the way penance runners work. One square difference can completely ruin a method. - Bakey (Not signed in) Need a Changes section: //removed this from one of the sections because it's useless information A safespot used to be behind the Horn of Glory, which rendered all enemies unable to attack. However, this was removed with the update to the minigame.